


Chest full of Flowers

by RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse/pseuds/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse
Summary: Collection of different stories that don't fit in any of my works posted here.





	1. The Snow Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my work for Question 5 on English Language Paper 1, but I saw potential in it, so I decided to post it there.

The Snow Man with the Lamb

 

Walking down the mountain, with snow crunching under heavy winter boots, Eric Ashton looked around the snowy mountains of Szkoty. With snow glistering in afternoon sun and icy wind caressing his face, Ashton thought about the hut that he was renting for the time of his stay.  

The hut in question was built from pine trees that surrounded the area. Dark and heavy beams supported the house, and at the top of the entrance, there were deer horn. Placed next to, as if to mock them, impressive bow. Bow was adored with cursive marks that probably told stories of the civilization long forgotten. Hut was located on the mountain of Keep. It had a fire wood lying together, hugging one side of the house, as if it could stop the snow from covering it in its white blanket. Further down the path, a panorama of mountains covered in glistering snow and patches of dark green pine woods, outstretch for a scout to admire; slender silver looking ribbon slithered like snake, just to disappear in the horizon.

“Finally” said Ashton to someone behind him, and then at crystal blue looking sky, with lazily passing clouds; casting a momentary shadow on two figures. One clothed in thick, brown coat and a heavy wool cap of the same colour. Boot in contrary were made from black leather and a strange viscose substance was oozing from them. “We are here. I hope that you can appreciate the place for its beauty.” Ashton, brake into a feral laughter that was bordering with insanity. When he started to stop laughing and with a puffs of cold air leaving his mouth, he turned to address the person covered in their own blood and mangled clothes and limbs.

“After all it’s your resting place and I have visitors in few hours.”

 


	2. Ghost Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing that I done in English class

Date: 21 December ****

Beginning- the point in time or space at which something begins.

This story has its own starting point in time, but not usual start like the most. Our story begins at the end of life where, some believe that there is final judgment, plain nothing or reincarnation to different form. One thing that all people can agree on, is that Death is a horrible truth that ends the sweet lie of Life.

Society has forgotten about spirits and ghost. _Magic_. All of the community now believe in reason, science and their eyes. If people are full of themselves and their eyes are closed on the world that they can’t see without the belief.  There is a reason why some can see it and where some goes to after End.

My end was as horrible and gruesome like any other accident but the day it happen was more special then the cause of my predicament that led me to lying on red hot ground with chili pepper colour of sky over me with marsala clouds over hanging calmly from the sky, continuing their lazy walk to see other lands. Scenery in general had a red tint to it, or was completely red, making a strangely nice but at the same time threating aura to it. Place of my fall-or was it something else?- wasn’t that much different than the flora around the place, imperial red sand made round two meters before me and surprisingly green bushes and somewhat normal trees, if you don’t count the red tint to them.

Counting to ten has always helped in impossible situations and with thinking rationally in irrational situations like this. Should I walk the road and see where it takes me? Or should I stay and wait for some kind of miracle in the form of t pedestrian?

Surprisingly my decision was made by a bloody shriek followed by some gurgling and unforgettable scent of copper that assaulted my senses. Standing up in my whole height of 190cm, I started speed walking down the road to see where it would take me. With copper smell following me like a loyal dog behind his owner.

~***~

After few hours-or was it days? - I saw on the horizon buildings with a wall around it. Buildings were enormous and made an impression of Manhattan, but it didn’t have many sky crapes, at least from my perspective. Like one could imagine they were in different shades of red and surprisingly in blue shades, making impressive rainbow of purple which suited the place as it aura had a deadly atmosphere, like a dangerous snake ready to attack with its poisonous fangs, or like a mother ready to go for any length to defend her children.

Wall in question was entirely crimson red with some ruby interlacing in some places, at the gates of the… city, if you can call like that, were two medium towers that had a gate between them. Tower didn’t make as eerie mood as they were constructed to have, but the gate had took this particular cake, with its sinisterly glittering  spikes at the ends, ready to end the lives of any fool who would have dare to cross them. They fulfilled their purpose of imitation, with skulls and bits of bones still stuck, or lying around made a picture of cynically proud child who wanted to show people their new toy to make them jealous.

Suddenly a hiss and a shout made themselves know. Directly behind me. As I turned around, I saw---

Date:??/??/ Probably ****

Apologizes for the abruptly ended entry, but I needed to duck as quickly as I could so I wouldn’t have a knife implied to my skull by infamous “the Killer” and his two other companion. One elf like with green as his dominant colour for his clothes. Last one was a female with a hood covering her face, and many hidden blades and other destructive toys, around her hood and bags. The other two didn’t have as much equipment as her but nevertheless they were dangerous.

More of a surprise then seeing those three was my “loyal dog” that I mentioned in my last entry had actually took a physical form which thrown everyone from the balance. The dog- more like a hell hound- didn’t want to leave for a step which seem to be problematic for all the parties involved. After some time I manage to calm Szarik, female of the group approached me and gestured for me to follow her. And as any responsible citizen of UK I followed her with curiosity that I couldn’t satisfied without reason of why I’m there and she looked sanest of their trio.

Walk through the city remained uneventful and without any trouble. Architecture was a lot like in Manhattan with police in one of the enormous buildings. When we reached building with apartments, we took a lift and on 4th floor departed in different directions, duo of boys too turn to the right and followed girl to the left.

Later in her apartment I got to see myself in the mirror for the first time since getting to this place. My medium chocolate brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes, stared at my ruined black jacket and brown shirt with jeans and snickers.  Unfortunately I lost my cigarette and lighter that so often had helped in my cases.

As this time I have time to finish this entry more calmly, I continue with other entries next time.

-Tim   

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys I didn't forget about my original work and I'm not abounding it.


End file.
